During the winter season, ice dam formation on roofs is a significant and costly problem. Ice dams are formed when water from melting snow flows down the heated portion of the roof (above the wall line) refreezes upon coming into contact with the unheated portion of the roof below the wall line. The melted water freezes, most commonly at the eaves of the roof, forming ice dams that prevent subsequently melting snow from draining properly off of the roof. Water accumulating due to the presence of ice dams can often leak through the roofing material and cause significant damage to the ceilings, walls, roof structure, and insulation of a building. Several means of preventing the formation of ice dams exist including heating panels, solar panels, and web heating cables. However, several drawbacks are present as well including the cost of electricity and the need for sunlight. Heating panels and web heating cables can pose a fire hazard in the event of any malfunctions. Additionally, heating panels and solar panels are very expensive to replace if damaged due to hail or trees falling onto roofs. Existing ice and water shields that are designed to prevent water damage from ice dam formation are often flawed as they are typically installed underneath roof shingles and cannot even facilitate the removal of ice dams. Additionally, since existing ice and water shields under the roof shingles are penetrated by multiple roofing nails and have seams, the shields often leak and allow water damage.
The present invention is an ice dam prevention shield that allows the user to easily remove ice dams as well as prevent interior water damage due to the presence of ice dams. The majority of the present invention is installed over the roof shingles while a top edge of the present invention is installed partially underneath a row of shingles in order to shed normal water flow over the present invention. The top row of shingles is then sealed back into place over the present invention in order to prevent wind damage to the top row of shingles. As such, ice dams are formed on top of the present invention rather than on top of the roof shingles. Because the present invention is installed on top of the roof shingles, there is not a large number of roofing nails puncturing the present invention once the present invention is in place. The present invention is installed in a manner such that the present invention is able to cover the roof from the gutter up to a short distance (approximately 1 foot) above the wall line. The present invention seeks to aid the removal of the source of potential interior water damage by allowing the user to simply tap an ice dam that has formed on top of the present invention in order to break up the ice dam. The dislodged ice dam may then be easily removed by sliding the ice dam off of the present invention. The present invention does not require electricity and may be easily installed by the user on top of an ice damming area on a roof. Additionally, there is no need for the user to maintain or otherwise modify the present invention once the present invention has been installed on the roof.